Backyardigans: The Video Game
Idea from Rayman Legends Story Mode: Stories Story 1 * Level 1: Pirate Treasure at the Island (Day) * Level 2: Scurvy Pirate Ship Battle * Level 3: Log Tree Rain Zone * Level 4: Where in the World (River Ride) * Level 5: The Heart of the Jungle (King Worm Battle) * Level 6: Into the Thick of It (Snow Overworld) * Level 7: Escape the Boulder Chase * Level 8: Kanoo Ride Home * Level 9: Snow Pouring, Snow Drizzle (Snow Fog) * Level 10: Keep on Snow Going (Snow Dungeon) * Level 11: The Yeti Stomp (Yeti Battle) * Level 12: No Such Thing as Traps (Secret Treasure Museum) * Level 13: Patrol to the Rescue (Spooky Mansion) * Level 14: Who Could It Be (Ghost Battle) * Level 15: Sneaking and Hiding (Desert Day) * Level 16: Horse Ride Limbo * Level 17: What's So Scary About (Desert Night) * Level 18: Echo's from the Pyramid Story 2 * Level 1: Here We Go (Desert Oasis) * Level 2: Three Present Search (Stink Swamp Forest) * Level 3: The Range of Stank (Stink Swamp Ocean) * Level 4: Key to the Nile (Desert Land - Raft Ride) * Level 5: Brave and Strong Sunset * Level 6: Ballad of the Brave (Sledge Ride) * Level 7: Hold on Tight (Vine Ride) * Level 8: The Temple Voyage * Level 9: Castaway on Mars * Level 10: Shy Guy, Rover Ride * Level 11: Who's There (Purple Poison Cavern) * Level 12: Key to the World (Alien Base) * Level 13: Martian Playhouse (Alien Battle) * Level 14: You and Me to the Rescue (Foggy Maze) * Level 15: Quest for the Castle (Vampire Castle) * Level 16: Dawn of the Vampire (Vampire Battle) * Level 17: Cruising in the Steam (Lava Temple) * Level 18: Rad Moves (Ice Factory) Story 3 * Level 1: Boat Cruise Eureka * Level 2: Gold Turn for the Worse (Tornado Escape) * Level 3: One Good Turn Deserves Another (Swamp Creature Battle) * Level 4: Race Around the World (Horse Race) * Level 5: Go, Go, Go (Motorcycle Ride) * Level 6: Snow Is Cold But I Am Cool (Bobsled Race) * Level 7: Detectives Rule (Big Ben Tower) * Level 8: Gotta Get the Job Done (Desert Cavern) Story 4 * Level 1: Three Cheers for Yay (Robot Factory) * Level 2: The Hokey Pokey (Terrific Clown Carnival) * Level 3: Bolts to Bolts (Stormy Boat Ride) * Level 4: Ready for Anything (Underwater Submarine Ride) * Level 5: Never Give Up (Underwater Exploration) * Level 6: Almost Everything is Crazy Here (Corn Fields) * Level 7: Samurai Night Fall * Level 8: Scared of You (UFO Battle) * Level 9: Hurry Up Partner (Saloon Pong Battle) * Level 10: Mysterious, Very Mysterious (Airplane Ride) * Level 11: Whodunit (Snowy Arctic Mountain) * Level 12: Legend of the River Temple * Level 13: The Totally Awesome Crystal Cave * Level 14: An Awesomely Bad Time (Train Ride) * Level 15: I Betcha (Sky Heaven) * Level 16: Big Time for Messing Around (Big Robot Battle) * Level 17: Special Delivery Dolphin (Dolphin Race) * Level 18: I Never Fail Up There (Beanstalk Exploration) Story 5 * Level 1: Gotta Spook It Up (Spooky Dungeon) * Level 2: Super International City * Level 3: Robots don't mix (Mega Robot Castle Lair) * Level 4: A Recipe for Disaster (The Sock Factory) * Level 5: Explore the Alone (Buttercup Mountain) * Level 6: Do It Myself (Old Gushie Cavern) * Level 7: Best Stunts in Town (Skateboard Minigame) * Level 8: The mine must go on (Mine Cart Minigame) * Level 9: Nothing Too Tough (Water Park) * Level 10: Uh Oh (Loch Ness Battle) Story 6 * Level 1: Call of the Medieval (Medieval Town) * Level 2: You've Gotta Be Brave (Mummy Pyramid) * Level 3: It's All New to Us (Theater) * Level 4: Catch That Elf (The North Pole) * Level 5: We're Tough (Rockville) * Level 6: How Hard Can It Be? (Black Ooze Swamp) * Level 7: Hunt for the Rock Monster (Rock Monster Battle) * Level 8: A Giant Problem (Martian City) * Level 9: It's Hard to Be a Cowboy (Ping Pong Mesa) * Level 10: On Top of the World (Santa's Workshop) * Level 11: Who Goes There? (Fairytale Village) * Level 12: Tired of Hanging Around (Tower of Power) * Level 13: Blazing Dragons (Dragon Mountain Cloudy) * Level 14: I Must Be Ready (Sandy Island Jungle Mist) * Level 15: No One Gets to Play Today (University) * Level 16: A Grump Like You (Pink Sand Beach) Bonus Story * Level 1: What's Bugging You? (Feather Temple) * Level 2: To the center of the castle (Soccer Monster Castle) * Level 3: Tale of the Mighty Bay (Sharkbite Bay) * Level 4: It's a Sunny Day (Winter Palace) * Level 5: I'll Be With You All the Way (The Moon) * Level 6: Now Would Be a Good Time to Whistle (London Pub) * Level 7: Everything is Pretty in Garden City (Garden City) * Level 8: The Festival of Flowers (Garden City Night) * Level 9: Gotta Dash (Forest of Darkness) * Level 10: The Masked Palace (Palace of Versailles) * Level 11: The Great Water Rampage (Great Pyramid of the Waters) * Level 12: I Get Whatever I Want (Prehistoric Mountain) Soundtrack * Main Menu * World Map * Story 1 Loading Screen * Story 2 Loading Screen * Story 3 Loading Screen * Story 4-5 Loading Screen * Story 6-Bonus Loading Screen * Story 1: Sandy Island Jungle (Day) * Level Victory * Story 1: Sandy Island Jungle (Pirate Ship Battle) * Pirate Ship Battle Victory * Story 1: Sandy Island Jungle (Rain) * Story 1: Sandy Island Jungle (River Ride) * Story 1: Sandy Island Jungle (King Worm Battle) * Story 1: Snowy Artic (Snow Overworld) * Story 1: Snowy Artic (Snow Boulder Chase) * Story 1: Snowy Artic (Kanoo Ride) * Story 1: Snowy Artic (Snow Fog) * Story 1: Snowy Artic (Snow Forest) * Story 1: Snowy Artic (Snow Dungeon) * Story 1: Snowy Artic (Yeti Battle) * Story 1: Secret Treasure Musuem * Story 1: Spooky Mansion * Story 1: Spooky Mansion (Ghost Battle) * Story 1: Desert Land (Day) * Story 1: Desert Land (Horse Ride) * Story 1: Desert Land (Night) * Story 1: Desert Land (Pyramid) * Story 2: Desert Land (Oasis) * Story 2: Stink Swamp Forest * Story 2: Stink Swamp Ocean * Story 2: Desert Land (Raft Ride) * Story 2: Snowy Artic (Sunset) * Story 2: Snowy Artic (Sledge Ride) * Story 2: Sandy Island Jungle (Vine Ride) * Story 2: Sandy Island Jungle (China Temple) * Story 2: Mars * Story 2: Mars (Rover Ride) * Story 2: Mars (Purple Poison Cavern) * Story 2: Mars (Alien Base) * Story 2: Mars (Alien Battle) * Story 2: Vampire Castle (Foggy Maze) * Story 2: Vampire Castle * Story 2: Vampire Castle (Battle) * Story 2: Sandy Island Jungle (Lava Temple) * Story 2: Snowy Artic (Ice Factory) * Story 3: Swamp Forest (Boat Ride) * Story 3: Desert Land (Tornado Escape) * Story 3: Swamp Forest (Swamp Creature Battle) * Story 3: Horse Race * Story 3: Desert Land (Motorcycle Ride) * Story 3: Snowy Artic (Bobsled Race) * Story 3: Big Ben Tower * Story 3: Desert Land (Cavern) * Story 4: Robot Factory * Story 4: Terrific Clown Carnival * Story 4: Stormy Boat Ride *Story 4: Underwater Submarine Ride *Story 4: Underwater Exploration *Story 4: Corn Fields *Story 4: Corn Fields (Night) *Story 4: Corn Fields (UFO Battle) *Story 4: Desert Land (Saloon Pong Battle) *Story 4: Snowy Artic (Airplane Ride) *Story 4: Snowy Artic Mountain *Story 4: Sandy Island Jungle (River Temple) *Story 4: Crystal Cave *Story 4: Train Ride *Story 4: Sky Heaven *Story 4: City (Big Robot Battle) *Story 4: Underwater Dolphin Race *Story 4: Beanstalk Exploration *Story 5: Spooky Dungeon *Story 5: Mega Robot City *Story 5: Mega Robot Castle Lair *Story 5: The Sock Factory *Story 5: Buttercup Mountain *Story 5: Old Gushie Cavern *Story 5: Skateboard Minigame *Story 5: Mine Cart Minigame *Story 5: Water Park *Story 5: Water Park (Loch Ness Battle) *Story 5: Filthingham (Medieval Town) *Story 6: Mummy Pyramid *Story 6: Theater *Story 6: The North Pole *Story 6: Rockville *Story 6: Rockville (Black Ooze Swamp) *Story 6: Rockville (Rock Monster Battle) *Story 6: Martian City *Story 6: Ping Pong Mesa *Story 6: Santa's Workshop *Story 6: Fairytale Village *Story 6: Tower of Power *Story 6: Dragon Mountain (Cloudy) *Story 6: Sandy Island Jungle (Mist) *Story 6: University *Story 6: Sandy Island Jungle (Pink Sand Beach) *Story 6: Feather Temple *Bonus Story: Soccer Monster Castle *Bonus Story: Sharkbite Bay *Bonus Story: Winter Palace *Bonus Story: The Moon *Bonus Story: London Pub *Bonus Story: Garden City *Bonus Story: Garden City (Night) *Bonus Story: Forest of Darkness *Bonus Story: Palace of Versailles *Bonus Story: Great Pyramid of the Waters *Bonus Story: Prehistoric Mountain Category:Game Soundtrack